


#E87F60

by Fullreverse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pairing Positivity, Percico Positivity Project, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullreverse/pseuds/Fullreverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra Cotta</p>
<p>1. autumn sweeps in to wash away the remaining traces of summer and along with it, a little piece of <b> me </b></p>
<p>2.<i><b>i’m sorry</b>, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, please tell me you need me, please tell me how i am, please, please, please </i></p>
<p>3. soft lips press in a sweet kiss, the slide of tongue silky and slow, not yet complete, i’m not complete, but it’s enough, it’s enough, <b>i’m</b> enough</p>
<hr/>
<p>Seasons change and Percy feels lost, but luckily, he has Nico there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#E87F60

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, huh? 6 months. It's been 6 months, since I have last written anything for the PJaTO fandom. This is for the Percico Positivity Project on tumblr. It is based on the theme, " _Seasons_ ".
> 
> The summary is based on Project Colour by Darshana Suresh @after-the-lonely on tumblr. Check out her work. She's an amazing writer and a lovely, lovely person!

A single leaf, brittle brown from the changing seasons, lands gracefully on the lake and causes small ripples to break the smooth surface. A breeze sweeps the leaf away from its mother tree and onto the shore, gently brushing against slender, tanned legs.

 

Percy reaches over to pick up the leaf, a quarter of it crumbling when he lays it on his open palm. He finds himself captivated by its silent beauty. Just several months ago, he could have sworn that it was still colored with the greens of summer and strong against the onslaught of the wind. But now, the proof lies in his hand; fall is upon them. Everything that’s vibrant and animated and effervescent becomes repurposed as the cold sets in.

 

Autumn is swift in its arrival, washing away all signs of summer. Squirrels are already scurrying to hide their nuts for the impending winter, bears gorging themselves in preparation for hibernation. The signs are manifesting rather quickly and Percy’s lost amongst all the change. Autumn sweeps in to clear away remnants of summer and Percy feels as if a part of him is caught in the current, withering away with the dead leaves.

 

Several months _(has it really been that long?)_ had passed since his ascendance from Tartarus and he’s left with lingering feelings of loss. There’s an emptiness deep in his sternum that pulses and aches like an open sore.

 

Every summer, he comes to Camp Half-Blood and there’s always something for him to do, a quest to complete, the world to save. For the first time, there’s no immediate threat of the world ending, no prophecy he needed to fulfill. And, he feels empty.

 

Training fills the chasm, but only slightly. It gives him something to do, gives him purpose. The dull ache thrumming through his body and the adrenaline rush that follows after an intense training session are still poor substitutes for the real thing. He misses the thrill, the feeling of sweat-slicked skin and bunched up muscles from exertion. But more than anything, he misses _being needed_.

 

With a defeated sigh, he sets the leaf back onto the water and stands up. He stretches, a slight yawn escaping his lips, as the kinks in his muscles rights itself.

 

“Percy!” He turns upon hearing Annabeth’s voice. A lump forms at his throat as he takes in his ex-girlfriend’s appearance. With her hair in its usual ponytail and her wearing the well-worn Camp Half-Blood shirt that’s fading at the edges, she looks like the Annabeth he knew, the Annabeth he was intimately familiar with.

 

He tries not to look into her stormy gray eyes and fails miserably. It’s not that he’s still in love with her. He does love her, but only as a sister and nothing more. Even so, her steely eyes never cease to captivate him, venturing deep into his soul as if they knew very crevice. He feels compelled to spill his secrets, let it slip that Tartarus - no, not Tartarus, _life_ \- stole more than a piece of his humanity, and fill her insatiable curiosity. And, he almost falls for the temptation, but before the words are spoken, he holds himself back.

 

She already has enough on her plate. Annabeth’s relationship with Reyna is still new and shaky, like a fawn learning how to take its first steps, and he doesn’t want to bother her with his demons. It’s better if he deals with them on his own.

 

So instead, he says, “What is it, wise girl?” The words feel wrong and sound strange with his voice, tired and resigned.

 

“Dinner’s starting soon,” she says, noticeably more subdued as compared to before. She’s playing with a loose strand of gold-spun hair, watching him with those all-seeing gray eyes. “I didn’t see you at lunch, seaweed brain.”

 

Percy shrugs. “I wasn’t hungry.”

 

That’s only half the truth. Campers from other cabins aren’t allowed to sit at another god’s or goddesses’ table, so it’s lonely for a lone child of Poseidon, especially with Tyson away in Atlantis tending to Cyclops business. He has had enough of watching the other campers sit with their half-siblings and decides that it’s better if he just eats in his cabin, where he doesn’t have to be reminded of how utterly alone he was. It’s strange and terrible that he could feel so lonely when he’s surrounded by all the people he loved.

 

“You need to eat, Percy,” Annabeth murmurs and he thinks, _Fuck, she’s using the name card_. Annabeth only addresses him with Percy when she’s worried. Otherwise, it’s ‘idiot’ or ‘dumbass’ or the ever so popular ‘seaweed brain’. “It’s not healthy.”

 

“I am eating,” Percy protests, a frown tugging at his lips when her eyes flash with slight irritation. “Just not with the others.”

 

Annabeth shakes her head and releases a brief, but exasperated sigh. “You’re going to eat in the Pavilion today.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Nico, Reyna, and Jason are here to visit,” she tells him, her eyes softening at the mention of Reyna. Percy, on the other hands, perks up upon hearing Nico and Jason’s names. It has been a while since he has last seen the two of them after they split to go their separate ways, the two of them going to Camp Jupiter, while he makes his way back to Camp Half-Blood.

 

“I guess I can go,” he finally says and Annabeth beams. There’s a tight feeling in his chest at seeing the smile and he pushes it down.

 

He lets Annabeth tug him to the Pavilion, talking about how giddy she is to see Reyna, and he smiles. It’s really cute how all her composure breaks when it comes to Reyna.

 

“Slow down, wise girl,” he says with a slight chuckle. “Reyna’s not going anywhere.”

 

Annabeth reacts just as he expects - with embarrassment and denial. “Shut up, seaweed brain. I’m just glad that you’re finally going to eat with us. That’s all.”

 

He chuckles and lets it slide. A warm feeling bubbles up his chest, filling the void temporarily, and he’s tricked into a sense of happiness once again. I can’t wait to see Nico. He barely notices that his mind is late to add, and Jason.

 

* * *

 

“Percy.”

 

The voice is silky smooth and it brings a shiver down his spine. “Nico, hey.” Percy turns to look at the boy and blinks in surprise.

 

_Tall_ , that’s the first thing he thinks when his eyes land on Nico. If he stands up, he probably only reaches to his collarbones now, rather than towering over him. Nico’s wind-swept hair is less messy, stylishly tousled with a fringe falling into his eyes. It’s endearing to see him sweep back the strands every once in awhile, only for it to fall back.

 

Percy smiles softly as he meets Nico’s eyes. They’re as dark as he remembers, but the circles around his eyes are no longer as noticeable and his face seems brighter. _Happier_ , his mind supplies. _Nico looks happier._

 

“Why are you sitting out here all alone?” Nico asks and Percy is pulled away from his musing. He looks around and realizes that he must seem terribly lonely, sitting by himself at the Poseidon table.

 

He just shrugs. “Annabeth’s with Reyna and Jason with Piper.” His tone is curt and no matter how hard he tries, he sounds a little resentful.

 

“And, she left you here alone?” Nico’s tone is reproachful and Percy is quick to defend his best friend.

 

“It’s fine,” he says dismissively. “She hasn’t seen her girlfriend in a while. I don’t mind. It’s pretty much me these days.”

 

Nico seems surprised by this fact as he sits down at the Hades’ table across from him. “Where’s Tyson?”

 

“He’s in Atlantis leading the Cyclopes,” Percy replies, “he comes back a couple times a month, so I’m not always alone.” Nico’s lips crease into a frown and Percy adds, “I’m fine, Nico. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Nico doesn’t seem convinced, but he backs off. “How have you been, Percy?” His eyes are staring into him, into his soul, and he can’t look away.

 

Percy’s voice is caught in his throat, the lump from before coming back two-fold, as his lips part. He licks them, suddenly dry and chapped, before answering, “I-”

 

Nico blinks slowly when he suddenly pauses and he tries his hardest to continue, but the words ‘I’ve been great actually’ stays on the tip of his tongue and the phrase, “I could be better” falls unbidden from his lips instead.

 

“Percy? What’s wrong?” Nico sounds even more worried and he knows he fucked up.

 

“It’s no-”

 

“And, don’t say it’s nothing.” Nico’s eyes are swirling with a plethora of emotions as he keeps his gaze on Percy.

 

He sighs and stands up to place his half-eaten sandwich into the fire as an offering to his dad. He walks back to Nico and tells him to follow.

 

“Where?”

 

“A quiet place to talk,” Percy answers, refusing to meet his eyes. He doesn’t know why he’s going to tell Nico. He couldn’t even tell Annabeth. Nonetheless, he is still heading towards his cabin, which edges along the ocean and overlooks the calm shores. It’s where he holes himself these days, aside from the training area and a peaceful lake in the middle of the forest where Capture the Flag is held.

 

“Nice place,” comments Nico as he takes in the sight of seashells adorning the sea green walls that match the color of Percy’s eyes. It’s a beautiful cabin, mirroring the serenity of the waters outside, and Nico can’t help but relax once inside. He sees how detailed the interior of the cabin is and knows that it was decorated with love. He notices that there are scattered articles of clothing left haphazardly on the floor. The cabin is definitely lived in, but Nico has a feeling that its sole occupant lives too much in the cabin and not enough anywhere else.

 

Sitting down next to Percy, he swings his legs so they hang over the water and lets out a soft sigh. He stares up at the sky, seeing the scattered stars. “It’s a beautiful place.”

 

“Thank you,” Percy murmurs, looking out to the center of the water, where the water is darkest. “But, we’re not here to talk about the scenery.”

 

Nico’s eyes dart over to the older boy and he sees the dullness in Percy’s eyes, the slightly crumpled way he sits. He remembers a time Annabeth showed him a picture of Percy, a bright-eyed camper (and not a world-weary hero) smiling into the camera with his arms around her and Grover.

 

“No, we’re not,” he says, “But, I don’t… I don’t want to pressure you.” He has already done enough damage as it is.

 

Percy shook his head, swallowing thickly. He lifts his head to meet Nico’s eyes.

 

“No,” he says, licking his lips nervously. “I… I trust you. I really do, but I’m not… used to going to other people for help.”

 

“You can’t bottle it up forever,” Nico says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “You have to tell someone sooner or later.”

 

Percy bit his lips, worrying the skin with his teeth. “I know, but all my life, I’ve been dealing with my problems on my own. When I was.. bullied during school, I had Grover, but once I got home, I had to deal with Smelly Gabe all alone.”

 

“Your stepfather, right?”

 

He nods. “Yeah.”

 

“He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Nico asks tentatively. A small bubble forms over the conversation. He’s afraid to say something that would step out of line.

 

Percy shakes his head. “It wasn’t… abuse. He just pushed me around and called me names. It’s nothing I couldn’t handle.” His tone is casual and light like the breeze washing over them.

 

“I’m not saying that you can’t handle it, Percy,” Nico says softly. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. I just don’t think that anyone should have to deal with something like that.”

 

Percy nods. “Thanks, Nico.”

 

“No problem.” Nico cracks a grin. “You’re a hero, Perce. I only have good to say to you.”

 

Percy looks down at his hands, which are clenched tightly in his lap. “But, what’s a hero when he’s not needed?”

 

“A legend.” His words cause Percy to look up at him sharply. “What you did is going down in history."

 

“What I did,” Percy repeats. He doesn’t look convinced. “Not who I am. Not what I do now.” He shrugs. “I’m not doing much now. The world doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

“There’s always someone who’s going to need you.”

 

“Who?” His beautiful ocean eyes narrow in disbelief.  “And, don’t say Annabeth. She has Reyna. Grover has Juniper and nature. Jason has Piper. Leo has Calypso. Thalia has her Huntresses. Everyone has someone else, but me. They don’t need me.” And gods, he sounds as if he believes it.

 

“ _Sally_ ,” Nico murmurs. “ _Paul_ . They love you. Aside from each other, all they have left is you. Of course, they need.” Percy’s eyes widen when the realization sinks in, but Nico isn't finished. "But most of all, _I_ need you. The person who needs you the most is me."

 

"Nico? What?" He is taken aback, eyes wide. Nico sees the disbelief, the surprise, and the small glimmer of hope in those expressive eyes. He smiles deprecatingly.

 

"I thought I was over you," he says and Percy looks away. "I really did. I started looking at other guys. Will, Mason, guys at Camp Jupiter. But, it wasn't the same. They weren't you."

 

Percy blushes suddenly, the hue matching that of the autumn leaves. It's endearing and hopelessly cute in Nico's eyes. "So, you.. you like me?"

 

"Yes, Percy, I like you." Nico chuckles and Percy just turns a darker shade of red. His hands shoot up to cover his face in clear embarrassment and Nico laughs even harder.

 

"Aren't you going to ask if I like you back?" Percy says, sliding his hands away to look at him. His cheeks are still flushed, but his lips are lifted at the corners.

 

"Well, do you?" Nico's eyes are dark and inquisitive as he leans forward to hear Percy's answer. It breaks his heart a little to add, "If you don't, it's alright. I won't hold it against you, Perce." The nickname slips out unbidden and he flushes lightly.

 

"Ever since you said that you had a crush on me," Percy begins hesitantly. His hands are clenched tightly in fists again and Nico places his own over them. Percy immediately reddens and Nico chuckles at the expected reaction, smiling when Percy relaxes slightly. "I started thinking about it. When Annabeth and I broke up, I kept thinking about you liking me and I found that I liked it. I started noticing you more and I started liking you. You were handsome and sweet and you didn't look at me like I'm special. You just saw me, Percy Jackson, and that was enough. I started feeling that way months ago."

 

"And, you still like me now?"

 

Percy glares at him, but there's no heat in his eyes. "You really have to ask?"

 

"I just want to hear you say it," Nico says with a cheeky grin.

 

"Fine." Percy huffs, rolling his eyes. "I like you, okay? Happy now?"

 

Nico smiles brightly and nods. "Yes. Very happy."

 

"But, will you stay happy?" Percy murmurs, biting his lip. "Especially with someone like me? I'm not.. I'm.. I'm.."

 

"You're what, Perce?" Nico presses gently. He rubs gentle circles into Percy's hand with his thumb, hoping the gesture could calm him down.

 

"I'm _afraid_ ," he finally says, looking away. His gaze is directed towards the waters, turbulent emotions swirling in his eyes. "I'm afraid that the emptiness I feel is going to consume me. I'm afraid that my happiness is going to be taken away, that I won't be able to feel happy again. I'm afraid that I'm not needed anymore. I'm just afraid, Nico."

 

Nico's eyes are wide, before softening with empathy. "Oh, Percy." He pulls the smaller boy into a hug and isn't surprised when Percy practically grapples onto him as if he never wants to let go.

 

A small voice that suspiciously sounds like Bianca supplies him with, "Or, maybe, he doesn't want to be let go."

 

"No, it's not," Percy says, his voice trembling. "I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be a hero. I shouldn't have any weakness."

 

Nico lets out a shuddering breath and shakes his head. "That's not why we consider you a hero. It's not your strength or the fact that you don't have any weaknesses that made you a hero. You're kind and selfless. You're a leader, a friend, and you're like family to everyone at camp. You're resilient and smart, witty, too. You're funny and sweet and the list goes on. That's why you're a hero. If being a hero was just being strong and having no weakness, then a hero could be anyone."

 

Percy remains silent the entire time, but he's shaking and Nico notices a damp spot on his shoulder. With a soft smile, he just hugs Percy close and rubs his back.

 

"Thank you," Percy says, choking back a sob. "Thank you so much."

 

"Anything for you," Nico replies. It sounds more like a promise and he means it. He remembers being that young, naive boy that held Percy responsible for the death of Bianca. He remembers being vengeful and vindictive and how utterly sweet Percy was to him even despite that. He remembers how kind and caring Percy was to the very person that hated him and how he treated Percy like the scum of the earth. Mostly, he remembers how he hated himself for being so cruel.

 

That's when his crush on him started, though it was attraction mixed with a little remorse and self-loathing, but later on, it bloomed to a softer, more delicate form of love. And now, it's an all-consuming inferno that he can barely control.

 

"Nico?" Percy speaks tentatively. "Do you think this emptiness will fade?"

 

"I don't know," he admits truthfully. "But, it does get better. I can promise you that. I've never told anyone else this, not even Jason, but I felt the exact same way when Bia died." He feels Percy freeze and kisses his hair gently. "It's alright, Perce. I forgive you. I have forgiven you for a long time now. Back then, I was still young and naive. Pretty stupid, too. I felt angry at the loss of Bia, but mostly, I was just scared. Scared that I won't be happy without her, scared that I won't be the same ever again. So, I took it out on you. It was a terrible idea and I knew it, but I was blinded by my anger. And, I'm sorry, Percy."

 

"It's alright," he says, "I de-"

 

"No, you didn’t," Nico interjects, hugging him fiercely. "Don't say that you deserved it because you didn't. Bianca's death wasn't your fault. It was her choice. She came to me and we talked. She said that it was her choice, that her death wasn't your fault, and that it wasn't mine either. I was too stubborn to see it then, but deep down, I knew. You weren't at fault, Percy. You're not. So, please don't say that."

 

"Alright," Percy murmurs. He sounds resigned, but also relieved and Nico smiles softly.

 

"That emptiness that I felt," Nico continues, "didn't really go away. Instead, it was filled with something else. I made friends and I got a little closer to you. Being around people who loved and cared about me helped a lot. So, please don't hesitate to talk to me when you're feeling down. I'm always here for you."

 

Percy nods. He has practically melted into Nico's arms, burying his head against the boy's shoulder. "So, what are we?"

 

"Anything you want us to be," Nico murmurs, carding his fingers through Percy's silky hair. "We can take things slow if you like. As long as we are together, that's all that matters to me." There's a slight heat pressing against his neck and he chuckles fondly.

 

"I want us to be boyfriends," Percy says, "but only if you stay. I don't want to tie you down if you leave for Camp Jupiter." The words catch in his throat, but he still pushes them out away. The thought of Nico leaving is almost unbearable, especially with how close they are now.

 

"That's what I had planned in the first place. I didn't come to visit, I came to stay. Jason and Reyna can lead Camp Jupiter without my help. It's a nice and I really liked it, but it was missing something. It took me a long to realize that it was you. Percy, I need you."

 

"I need you, too, Nico," he murmurs softly. "I'm not.. I'm not going to be okay for a while. I'm still trying to get better and I'm still trying to find myself, but I want to try."

 

Nico smiles. "That's all I needed to hear. I'm not going to rush you. We can go slow. It's alright. All I want is to be with you."

 

"You're so sweet," Percy compliments. He pulls away from the hug just to see the blush dusting Nico's olive-skinned cheeks. "Aww, you're blushing. How c-"

 

Nico leans forward to kiss him, cutting in before Percy could even finish his sentence. When he pulls back, there's a blush on Percy's cheeks and he grins. "Don't call me cute."

 

"But, you are, Nico. You're c-" Nico kisses him again.

 

"You're -" Kiss.

 

"Adora-" Kiss.

 

Kiss.

 

Percy pushes him back gently, only to say, "I didn't even say anything that time." He didn't really want the kisses to stop.

 

"I know," Nico smirks. "I just wanted to kiss you." He pulls Percy into his lap and cups his cheeks gently. "Can I do it again?"

 

Percy's cheeks darken considerably, but he nods, looking up at Nico. His eyes are earnest and bright. Nico could see the emotions swirling within: love, fear, hesitance, and joy, as he leans in. He presses their lips together in a sweet kiss, just a tentative touch. He smiles when Percy moves his lips against his; they are both inexperienced, but that's what makes it even sweeter.

 

They pull apart and Percy feels Nico's breath ghosting over his heated cheeks. He meets Nico's eyes and finds himself drawn in by the intensity. There's honesty and pure, unconditional love in his eyes that makes Percy's heart ache in the most wonderful way.

 

"Percy? You're staring."

 

Percy just gives him a sweet smile. "Sorry, I got distracted." He hesitates a bit, before continuing. “Hey, Nico?"

 

"Yes, Perce?"

 

"Do you think that people feel complete when they find that special someone?" His voice is timid and soft, a stark contrast to the strong and confident leader other people see, but this is the Percy Nico fell in love with, the Percy that's sweet and kind and simply beautiful.

 

Nico shakes his head. "I don't think so. I think that people are already complete. Their special someone is just a person who accepts them completely."

 

"Then, this emptiness I feel.." Percy murmurs.

 

"I won't be able to complete it," Nico says softly. It hurts to admit it, but he knows it's true. He won't complete Percy in the same way that he didn't need Percy to feel complete.  "You have to find the missing part for yourself."

 

"And, you'll be there?"

 

Nico nods. "Of course."

 

"What made you feel complete?" Percy asks, looking up at him. His eyes are burning with curiosity now and it makes Nico smile at how easy it is for Percy to bounce back. It shows that Percy will be able to get through this; that he'll be fine.

 

"It's hard to say, but I think it was coming out," he replies. "Hiding that I was gay made me feel empty inside. It was a terrible feeling, but once I forcibly outed and I had to come to terms with it, I felt free. I was complete in a way I've never felt before."

 

Percy nods and goes quiet for several moments. "I think if I want to feel like me again, I should start at the root of the problem. It's only fair that I tell you."

  


"You're not obligated to tell me anything," Nico says, holding Percy's hands. He runs his thumb over the scarred and calloused skin, kissing them gently. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

 

"I want to tell you," Percy murmurs. "I trust you." He meets his eyes, swallowing thickly. "It's something I've never told anyone before."

  


"Percy.."

  


"No, let me continue. You can say what you want later. If I stop, I don't think. I don't think I can continue." His lips start to trembling, but he shoulders on. "Ever since I was a kid, I was scared of people leaving. Dad's great, but he still left mom and me. I know he had to, but I spent so many years wondering why and at the time, I honestly hated him for  it. I start school and I'm bullied. No one wanted to be my friend. Maybe, it was dyslexia or the ADHD, I don't know. All I knew was that Grover was my only friend and I was afraid that I would lose him, too." His fist clench, as tears started to gather. He didn't want to cry. He had spent so many nights of his life crying about it already. He should be done by now. But, should doesn't mean that he is.

 

"I started camp and it was hard at first," he continues. "Clarisse was pretty mean and I didn't know anyone there, except for Grover. But once I made friends, I started worrying that they would leave, too." His throat is feeling tight and he chokes back a sob. "That's why I chased after you. I did blame myself for Bianca's death, but I also didn't want you to leave me."

 

Nico's eyes are wide as he listens. He hugs Percy fiercely and the boy bursts into tears. It's not the silent sobs like before; it's loud and heart wrenching and terribly sad. Nico just holds him close, rubbing his back gently. He knows that Percy needs to let it all out. The boy has held it inside long enough.

 

"In the end," he says. His voice is watery, breaking in places, but he still perseveres. "In the end. I want more than to be needed. I want to keep all of my loved ones from leaving and I want to be happy." He cries for a little longer, slight hiccups filling the air. It's not a pretty sound, but when is sadness ever beautiful?

 

"You're so brave," Nico murmurs. His heart is breaking more and more the longer he listens. "Thank you for telling me this. I know it's hard for you. And by the gods, I know it's only going to get harder from here, but you're doing so well." He hesitates, before asking, "How do you feel?"

 

Percy doesn't answer for a long time, but Nico waits patiently. He knows that Percy needs his time. And luckily with no immediate threat to their lives, they had all the time in the world.

 

"I feel.. a little better," he finally says. His voice is steady and clear. "It's nice finally telling someone."

 

Nico smiles. Admittedly, he had expected Percy to apologize for crying, but he's glad to be wrong. "I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on."

 

"Thank you, Nico." Percy lifts his head from Nico's shoulder and looks up at him. His eyes are ringed with red and puffy at the edges, but he's smiling. It's small but unwavering, and Nico finds it absolutely breathtaking. "For everything."

 

Nico shakes his head. "No. Thank you for giving me the chance to help. Thank you for confiding to me. Thank you for trusting me. You're the one I should be thanking for everything."

 

"Sap."

 

"You love it." He feels his breath catch in his throat when Percy's smile grew. It's the very smile he had fallen in love with, sweet and light with no worries.

 

"Now, you're staring," Percy points out.

 

Nico gives him an innocent look. "Well, it's not my fault my boyfriend is so beautiful."

 

"You're so cheesy," huffs Percy. He breaks into peals of carefree laughter. "But, thank you, though I think you're the gorgeous boyfriend between the two of us."

  


"No, you are."

 

"You."

 

"You."

 

"Me."

 

"Me," Percy repeats, before realizing that he has been tricked.

 

"Yes, you," Nico smirks, as he kisses Percy's cheek. "My gorgeous boyfriend." Percy blushes and buries his head against Nico's shoulder, while the said boy just chuckles. "Cute, too."

 

Percy doesn't reply to his teasing comment, holding onto Nico tightly. He melts into Nico's arms and sighs happily.

 

They stay that way for a while, just basking in each other's company, before the wind starts picking up. They move to cuddle inside under a warm blanket, watching the stars light up the night sky from a window.

 

" _Beautiful_ ," Percy murmurs, his voice colored with awe. Nico nods in agreement, but he's not looking at the star-speckled sky.

 

It's fall and the days are growing shorter with the nights prolonged, but as Percy leans back against Nico's warm body, he finds that change isn't so bad if there's someone to experience it with.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Check out the Percico Positivity Project on tumblr. The link is http://percico-positivity-project.tumblr.com/.


End file.
